Roofing systems protect residential and commercial buildings from damage caused by exposure to moisture, temperature, radiation, wind, and other atmosphere related elements. The building industry utilizes many different types of roofing systems, including thatch, ceramic tile, shingle, membrane, metal, and concrete, among others. In particular, shingle roofing systems are utilized extensively in the residential and commercial construction industries, and these shingle roofing systems can employ shingles made from a variety of different materials. In addition to protecting the underlying structure, shingle roofing systems contribute to the aesthetic appearance of residential and commercial buildings. To that end, shingles used in these roofing systems are available in a variety of shapes, sizes, colors, textures, and other aesthetic properties.